


【授权翻译】熄灭

by Goosestep



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goosestep/pseuds/Goosestep
Summary: 他在十岁的时候第一次看见预兆。那就像一次快速而突然，但是却永远不会碰到底部的坠落。他面前的人类无声地尖叫着，他的脸像苍白的面具，眼睛蒙着黑暗，像无尽的没有星辰的深夜。
Relationships: Aaravos/Elarion (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 2





	【授权翻译】熄灭

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dying of the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923787) by [darthaline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthaline/pseuds/darthaline). 



“我们对星辰魔法知之甚少。它来自于广阔无尽的宇宙能量，与预言，远见和‘灵界’视野有关。与星辰相联系的生物非同寻常并极其罕见。”

他已经不记得他是何时得知自己是星触精灵的了，他只明白在他六岁时，他便能从母亲和皇家信使的对话中理解其的含义。他不喜欢他们当作他并不在场一样谈论他。但是成年精灵似乎经常性的假定他并不能理解他们的对话。尽管他通常都可以。

他了解到像他这样的星触精灵是非常宝贵和珍惜的，在他出生之前已经超过一百年没有其他星触精灵的身影。这让他感到非常，非常的孤独。在那信使走后，他的母亲给他了一个紧紧的拥抱。

一周后，他们将月之联结交给了新的守卫。他知道他的母亲并不高兴，但是龙王希望星触精灵加入他的宫廷，所以他们不得不去。

他的预兆迟迟不来，但是尽管他并无用处，龙王也没有让他们回去。他想念那个湖泊，想念透过纱湖水在月光中荡漾的美丽情景。

他尽可能的从图书馆中学习了解他的族人。他的记忆很好，他迅速地阅读并记忆着所有他能找到的知识。他能学到的并不多，许多卷轴上的语言他并不认识，所以他最终也学习了各种语言。

其他像他一样的星触精灵的故事填满了他的头脑，这让他渴望与他们相见。他们遥远的形象变成了他亲密的朋友，那永不能与他相见的同类。那些故事诉说着预兆将会带给他未来的消息，让他看到他的盟友，朋友，和爱人，以及那些出现在他的未来中的重要角色。那时，他终于知道了为何龙王想要他在出现他的宫廷之中。

他梦想着能够通过预兆看见其他的星触精灵出生，与他们握手问候，与他们成为亲密好友，使他们永远不再孤独。

他在十岁的时候第一次看见预兆。那就像一次快速而突然，但是却永远不会碰到底部的坠落。他面前的人类无声地尖叫着，他的脸像苍白的面具，眼睛蒙着黑暗，像无尽的没有星辰的深夜。那个男人的眼睛充斥着憎恨，这个预兆把他吓的不轻。他大口喘着气醒来，死死地抓着他的毯子。

母亲对他保证世界上没有眼睛像黑墨水一样的人类，那只是一个梦。他想要相信，但是他明白他不可能认错，那绝对是来自主元素的碰触。

在之后的几年里，他看到了更多的预兆。有一些只是对即将到来的晚餐的预兆，有一些是遥远记忆中的人或地点，或是他将要读的书本和他将要进行的对话。

那个曾经出现在预兆中的男人并没有再次现身。但是有其他的人出现，年轻的，年老的，都有着纯黑的眼眸并在使用魔法。他没有把这些告诉他的母亲或者其他的精灵。毕竟所有人都知道人类不能使用魔法。

等到了十六岁的时候，他被准许远游，学习Xadia之中的魔法和生命。母亲很担忧，但是他向她保证至少会一周送一封信给她，告诉她他的旅途见闻。结果开始的一个月里，他每两天就要写一封信，所以很快他就没有羊皮纸了。这个世界是如此的富饶和瑰丽，他只想把整个世界全部纳入眼下，进行全身心的学习。他也确实这么做了。

月亮，他母亲的主元素首先被他所理解，其他的主元素也花费了一些时间。后来他寻找着各种各样的法师，他们被他的技巧所折服，并渴望为他效劳。

他第一次看见她是在十七岁的时候，她拉住他的手，眼睛从温柔的琥珀色变成了墨黑，她靠近他并吻了他。这使他不再惧怕黑色。

他第一次遇见她是在二十二岁的时候，一开始他几乎没能认出她，因为她的身上覆盖着厚厚的脏污，几乎将她柔软苍白的皮肤淹没了。她比他大了近十岁，但是比他矮了一英尺，他轻而易举地将她抬起并带到了他的营地。

她对他十分警惕。意识到伤害她的一定是一个精灵让他的心沉了下去。而后第一次，他认识到原来预先知道某事是件负担。他渴望了解她，但是她冷漠而又疏远，这让他无所适从。最终他们还是说话了，之后开始变得无话不谈，他们一起笑，分享着每一件鸡毛蒜皮的小事。

她是他所碰到过的人中最敏锐聪明的，于是他突然意识到他并不需要其他的星触精灵才能摆脱孤独。

他们一起旅行，他逐渐了解到如何辨认她在他施法时的表情，那种出离的好奇。他心里为如此聪慧的人却无法学习源生魔法而感到不甘。

所以他们一起创造了火焰魔咒，一种简单而基础的咒语，是对源生魔法的模仿，之后众人称其为黑暗魔法。

他十分肯定他们谁也不知道他们在做什么，或是他们在试图去做什么，即便是能看见预兆的他也不相信这会成功。但是当他看到她的眼睛变成墨水般的黑色时，他因为她不同寻常的美丽而流泪。

随着时间推移，他渐渐地遇见了他们所有人，有着不同声音不同性格的男人和女人，唯一不变的只有那双变成墨黑色的聪慧的双眼。他们每一个人都让他的心中充满爱慕和希望。

当他们把他封印在镜中的时候，他四十七岁，直到最后他也希望着刑期能有所改变。这残酷的玩笑就是龙王的仁慈，让他活在空无一物的镜中监狱里。他意识到唯一一个他没有被处决的原因是因为他是珍贵而稀有的星触精灵，他心中不理智的部分让他想要以死表达他对他们的怨恨。

但是之后封印完成了，而他孤身一人。这个监狱并不像监狱。它不像任何东西。他的周围只有一片空虚，只有镜子这一个单调的指引方向。

他狠狠地捶打着镜子，直到自己的手流血，他的脸因为泪水而湿漉漉的，胸口闷疼。镜子以一种绝对公平的冷漠漠视着他的冒犯。什么都没有改变，他的伤口消失了，只有他的胸膛还一直疼痛着。

他哭喊尖叫，对着镜子施咒，然后对着自己施咒。但是他的每一次伤害都没有造成应有的结果。

他试着乞求他们。他保证他永远不会再使用黑魔法，他会同意任何事，只要让他再见到真实的世界。有时候他甚至连他自己都相信了。

但是之后他只是，躺在那。他认定没人会在意他到底怎么辨认方向。所以他只是简单的漂浮在那，闭着眼睛，聆听着监狱中绝对的寂静。

他不会感觉到累，感觉到饿。可是最终他的意识漂浮起来，然后他感觉到了核心处的轻微拉扯，那熟悉的坠落感随之而至。

一个男人出现在他面前，他已经很多年没看见过他了。他的心跳因为他的面容而露了半拍。那个男人表现的很生气，但是这次Aaravos没有害怕。他怀着痛苦的期待接受了预兆。那个男人叫喊着，用手指着他，之后他眼睛中的黑色消退了，那忧心忡忡的视线让Aaravos心痛。镜框中只能显示出一部分室内的情景，那个男人的愤怒来的很快而且很暴力，他几度以为他就要用什么东西击打镜面，但是最终他没有。在另一侧熊熊燃烧的火焰中，男人挺直脊背，深深地吸了一口气。接着，瞬息之间，带着令人惊奇的熟悉的动作，火焰消失了。接着黑暗逐渐被柔和的微光所取代，让他看见了男人脸上惊讶的神情。

他从预兆中醒来，心跳如雷，口干舌燥。一个反向的火焰魔咒。这实在过于私人以至于不可能是一个巧合，一点点希望的闪光像火焰一样在寒夜中温暖了他。也许，有人同情着他。也许，一个足够聪明的人扰乱了镜子的监视。他不能真正的与他交流，除非他们一起解决这个难题，或许这也可以用反咒来解决？

虚无仍是虚无，但是有了这个目标，至少他现在有事可做。最终一个简单的改进和一点点幻象魔法让他制造出了一个简单的壁炉并点燃了它。接着他熄灭了它，然后几乎把脸贴在镜子上，当他看到了镜子的另一侧时，他松了口气。

这次成功是有限的，几乎什么也不是，但是他心中的希望比龙想要他拥有的要多。

他尽可能的窥探外界，但是龙穴黑暗而又枯燥，没有任何时间流逝的标志。

随着时间他建起了他的监狱。首先是墙和地板，好让他的视野里有点东西。接着是更好的一些东西，桌子，椅子，书，非常多的书。他花了点时间重新储存了他的记忆，但是很显然他的记忆并没有因为时间而褪色。

他渐入佳境，他意识到他可以不被条条框框束缚，所以他立即建起了他的思维宫殿，并在周围加上了繁荣美丽的花园。但是即使是最高明的幻术无法让他不再突然想起他是多么的孤独。

他的思维宫殿中有一处是给他所有的朋友和爱人的，他们已经不复存在，但是那个教会他镜子的秘密的陌生人占据了他思想的很大一部分。

当他心情低落的时候，他就会召唤双倍的幻象来陪伴他。虽然他们不能告诉他他所不知道的事，但是他可以闭上眼睛并试着想象其他的部分，抚摸他的头发，亲吻他，温柔地触碰他，用柔软渴望的语调和他说话，在狂野中猛地把他推倒——

幻想渐渐离他而去。他从预兆中看到的那个代表着什么的许诺，那个代表着一切的许诺，让他迷恋着那个有着悲伤的灰色眼睛的男人的所有的细枝末节的细节。

所以当镜子另一边被闪烁的微光点亮，一张熟悉的脸望着他，却无法洞悉他的存在时，他知道，他将会穷尽一切满足他的要求。

End

译者注释：Elarion是第一座人类城市的名字，也是Sol Regem试图摧毁的那座城市。


End file.
